bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Masashi Yabe
Masashi Yabe mas conocido como Masahito Yabe es un Seiyu Japones que interpreta la voz de Kurudamani Zennosuke en el Anime BLEACH. Rol de Voz Anime *Angel Beats! Como Padre de Iwasa *Bakegyamon Como Kaname Kain *Battle Spirits Heroes Como Denjirou Tatsumi *Battle Spirits Shonen Gekiha Dan Como Ichirou Tanaka, Master, Randel, Subordinado A(ep1), Subordinado 1 (ep20) *Battle Spirits Shonen Toppa Bashin Como Director y Guardia B *Bleach Como Zennosuke Kurumadani *A bridge to the Starry Skies Como Dueño de la Tienda de Ramen *Charger Girl Ju-Den chan Como Baitakun *Dan Doh ! Como Ishigami Ichiro *Denko Cho Tokkyu Hikarian - Lightning Attack Express Como Corredor E3 y Fire'N Ex *Di Gi Charat Como Cliente *Di Gi Charat Nyo Como Musshu Sento *Di Gi Charat Especial de Verano Como Cliente *Digimon Frontier Como Segundo Mushmon *Fairy Tail Como Kalen Berg *Fruits Basket Como Un muchacho (ep 7, 10,11) , Estudiante de 1° Año , Jefe de Cocina , Estudiante , Secretario , Profesor , Persona Soma B, Primo de Tohru *Galaxy Angel como Umpire *Gantz como Jouichiro Nishi *GaoGaiGar King of the Braves como : Koji Ando *Gekito Crush Gear Turbo Como Mohamed Ramzy *Ghost Hunt Como Un Hombre *Hataraki Man como Editor C *Hell Girl como Miyabe y Paciente *Humanity has Declined Como Jefe Pollo *Inazuma Eleven Como Bent Galliano y Lubbock Henktacker *Intrigue in the Bakumatsu - Irohanihoheto Como Ebisu no zukin y Rook *Jubei-Chan 2 The Counter Attack of Siberia Yagyu Como Tigre Blanco Nizaemon *Kemonozume Como Deko y Kyuuhachi Ichijiku *Koihime Muso Como Chibi *Mahoromatic : Something More Beautifull Como Dr. Cyanan *Minami no Shima no Chiisana Hikouki Birdy Como Panchos *Les miserables - Shoujo Cossette como Thenardier *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny Como Anunciante (ep 36); Asistente General (ep 39); ; Operador (ep 44); Orb Soldado (eps 28, 30); Soldado(ep 45) *Moonlight Mile Como Obrero de Construccion , Miguel *Moonlight Mile 2 temporada como Miguel *Mouse como Vendedor de Comida *Mushi-shi Como Watari , hermano de Saku , Mushi ,etc *My bride is a Mermaid Como Hideyoshi Sarutobi y Octopus Nakajima *Negima Como Camomile Albert *Nura , Rise of the yokai Clan Demon capital como Kappa *Nyan Koi Como Jii/old man *Onmyou Taisenki Como Akagane no Isoroku , Aogane no Tsukumo; Gonpachi; Raihō; Shimizu; Shūsui no Erekiteru; Shūsui no Ryūkon; Ten-ryū Tōjinshi; Weatherman; Zenjō *Our home's Fox Deity como Kai *Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat como Hombre en Panaderia *Penelope Tete I a Air Como Viejo Florista * Phi Brain: Kami no Puzzle Como Naoki Takeda *Phi Brain: Puzzle of God Como Naoki Takeda *Prince Mackaroo Como Mangetsudou *Pururun! Shizuku-chan Como Tsumurin *Pururun! Shizuku-chan Aha Como Tsumurin *Rave Master Como Kalen Bog *Samurai Champloo Como Tomonoshin Shibui *Samurai Girl Real Bout High School Como Ninja A * Shampoo Ōji Como Ministro Cleanser *Shin Koihime Musō Como Chibi *Shin Koihime Musō: Otome Tairan Como Chibi *Shugo Chara!! Doki Como Takuma Iwagaki *Sket Dance (TV) Como Hōsuke ; Juez (eps 11-13); Maestro (ep 18); Abuelo de Wong ; Yeti *Spiral Como hombre Tortuga *TorikoComo Bei *Tsuyokiss - Cool×Sweet Como Shinichi Samesuga *Web Ghost PiPoPa Como Pat *Witch Hunter Robin Como Apostador * World God Only Knows Season Two Como Wrestler Obashi *Yumeiro Pâtissière Como Yōsuke Sakaguchi Categoría:Seiyū